DBDT
by SSJ Naomi
Summary: Three girls (and a cat!) are on an adventer they'll never forget. Some how they get sent to the DBZ world and get trained by their fav. characters but one thing though...they're related to Brolly!
1. Traving for the first time part 1

Title: Dragonball DT 

"Cool! Pocket Rat is in the chat room!", said Jayme a 17 year old girl. Jayme loved chatting to Pocket Rat even though they never met. They both love fanfiction and Dragonball Z . Except Jayme loves Trunks and Pocket Rat has a thing for Vegeta. 

SSJ Naomi: "So how is the fics coming along?" 

Pocket Rat: "I updated some but I read this awesome self insertion fic!" 

SSJ Naomi: " A self insertion?! Wicked! I love those!" ^_^ 

Pocket Rat: "Darn it! It's so unfair they're not real!!! 

SSJ Naomi: "I know. That'll be so kewl if we could met them! 

Pocket Rat: "Yeah!.....my life sucks -_-; my dad is on another so called 'business trip' for two weeks 

.SSJ Naomi: "You too?! My mom is going out of town this Friday for one week. 

Pocket Rat: "Guess we're both out of luck huh? 

.SSJ Naomi: "Got that right." 

*long pause* 

SSJ Naomi: -_-; Great.... my mom is telling me to go to bed and it's only 830!! 

Pocket Rat: (sigh) My dad's the same way. I'll catch ya later k? 

SSJ Naomi: k Ja ne 

Pocket Rat: Ja ne 

*From down stairs of Jayme's house* 

"Jayme are off that computer yet?! 

"Yes I am mother!" said Jayme, "Why doesn't she just leave me alone? Man my life sucks!" 

"You and mine both sis." 

Jayme turned around to see her 12 year old brother Terry in her doorway. 

"Oh hi Terry. What's up?" 

Even though Terry and Jayme are brother and sister and five years apart they are still best friends. Considering the fact that they are known as weird at both of their schools cause they are so obsessed with animes and they people out by using Japanesse most of the time. They may sound the same but they look different. Terry has short curly chestnut hair with black eyes while Jayme has dark brown eyes combine with long straight black hair. However both of their facial expressions are like their deceased father who was killed in a motorcycle accident three years ago. 

"For one you missed Dragonball Z again," Terry explained, "and two I've got some bad news." 

"Which is....?" Jayme asked. 

"Mom's leaving one week early because 'something' came up. So she'll be gone for two weeks starting tomorrow." Terry said. 

"HA! So what else is new?" answered Jayme sarcastically. 

"I don't.," Terry said. " but I'm bored now that DBZ is off. 

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. Let's watch a movie than." 

"OK, how about Brolly?" 

"Yeah! I love that movie! 

"Yeah I bet you do." 

"What is that suppose to mean?"  
"The only reason you like that movie is because your koi, Marai Trunks is in it." 

"Hey! Trunks is not my koi!" 'Even though I wouldn't mind that.' Jayme thought.  
"But what about you? It's not like you get over excited every time you see Vegeta." 

"Yeah I know that's because Vegeta rules! He can beat Kakkorot any day! 

"Fine whatever you say just press play already. 

"Do you think we should? I mean it is raining outside." 

"Look, I was on the internet for two and a half hours and nothing happened." 

OK, If I you say so." 

Just when Terry pushed the play button for the DVD to start there was a huge clash of lighting and a big boom of thunder followed by a blinding light that came from the TV. 

"Jayme! What's going on?!", Terry screamed. 

"I don't know!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

They both screamed as a big gush of wind came from the television. Finally the light died down.


	2. traving for the first time part 2

__

Clickaclickaclicka,

The keyboard echoed throughout the lonely room, save for one girl. She scowled at the computer screen, minimizing the program she was on. Double-clicking a button, a program started up right away. Hitting the play button, 'I Miss You' by Blink 182 came on. She smiled, re-opening the program.

"Nobody's ever on when I'm on....Hey, Grave_digger_05's on!"

vegetaluver1981: Whatup?

Grave_digger_05: NM..You're listening to Blink 182 again.

vegetaluver1981: *nods* It's addictive!

Grave_digger_05: I can tell...

vegetaluver1981: My dad sucks! I G2g2bed!! It's only 9:00!!

Grave_digger_05: NO FAIR!!! _ I WANTED TO CHAT WITH YOU!!!

vegetaluver1981: *nods* Ditto. See ya at school tomorrow!

Grave_digger_05: See ya!

Grave_digger_05 has logged off.

" Rena, it's time for bed!!"

" But papi! It's spring break!!"

"Oh, yeah that's right.... Well, I'm going out. I'll be back soon!" The door slammed closed, and Rena was alone in the house.

"Finally!!" She yelled happily, opening Explorer. She stayed on for 3 hours, finally getting bored with it. "I'm gonna watch a video. You wanna watch it with me Milo?" She picked up a orange tabby cat, snuggling her cheek against his fur. Looking through the tapes, she found an old recording tape.

"What's this?" She blew the dust off of it, reading the title. " 'TOP SECRET'....Probably Dad's...." She placed it into the VCR. Hopping onto her bed, and pressing play, she enjoyed it. Until the VCR went dead. "Supid thing!!" She walked over to fix it, but as soon as she placed her hand apon it, electricity shot up her arm and throughout her body. Letting out one scream she and Milo vanished.


	3. The Good The Bad and The New

Naomi- Moshi Moshi everyone. It's been a while nn

Goku- But it wasnt your fault Mi chan. A lot has happened since the last time you updated anything.

Vegeta- Besides her bio

Naomi- And soon my livejournal will be updated too. But for now we have some good news and bad news.

Vegeta- Bad news is that DBDT will be discontinued.

Naomi- That's only because I haven't talked to Pocket Rat in a while and M. Trunks isn't my number one favorite DBZ character any more. Its Veggie and Kaka.Vegeta- I thought you already came to that conclusion.

Naomi Well yeah like a few months after I posted DBDT. But the readers didnt know that, until now anyway.

Vegeta- Ahhh

Naomi- Yep

Goku- And the good news is in place of DBDT Naomi will post another self insertion fic.

Naomi- This one will be long and updated more frequently because its an RPG I did with my friend Valerie. We met through just like me and Pocket Rat did. nn

Goku- But don't worry peoples DBDT will stay on Thats cause Pocket Rat and me might redo it. I will also post my fics on DeviantART.

Vegeta- Why are you going to do that?

Naomi- So people on DA will have a chance to enjoy my stories.

Vegeta- But you don't even have an account on DA yet.

Naomi- I'll get it this weekend. Even though I don't have a digital camera yet I still want to join cause its one of my favorite anime sites. I've been a fan of Chuquita and her work for years now but I never got an account on DeviantART to review her art.

Vegeta- What about on I tried to review for her fics one time and when I did wouldn't let me (pout)

Goku- (pets Naomi on her head) Don't worry Mi chan all of that will change by next week.

Naomi- (smiles) That's right! So if anybody has any tips for DeviantART I would appreciate it if you'll let me know in your review or email me. My livejournal should be updated by now if you'd like to look at it. But that will be the last entry Veggie and Kaka will be in. They will help me with my journal on DA when I get it from then on.

Vegeta- The new story Naomi is doing will be posted sometime next week because she has exams and she and her friends need to get things ready to start their anime club next year.

Naomi- Yeppers! So we'll catch you later fellow DBZ fans! Peace!

Goku / Vegeta- Bye


End file.
